


And maybe that was love

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: All Bawson Smut Network Sinning Sunday, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Mike gets tied up, Mild D/S elements, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sinning Sunday, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Ginny and Mike try their hand at something new. Turns out they're definitely both into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauriver_Bawson_Fangirl7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriver_Bawson_Fangirl7572/gifts).



> "And maybe that was love. Being so vulnerable and allowing someone else in so far they could hurt you, but they also give you everything."  
> ― **Christine Feehan** , Water Bound
> 
>  
> 
> This is for the following kink prompt: _Can you do a Bawson story with #13 & #25 please_. Number 13: Blindfolds/restraints; Number 25: With toys. [[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi).]
> 
> I normally post all my kink prompt/drabble fics in [Tiny windows into other worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878741/chapters/20444776), except this ended up accidentally becoming the longest single fic I've written for Pitch, so I figured it needed its own post!

“You sure?” Ginny asks, kneeling by Mike’s side on the bed and running the silk scarves through her fingers. She doesn’t miss the hungry look on his face as he watches the fabric slip through her hands.

“Yeah,” he says, tracking her every movement, his eyes raking over her bare body. Not that she can blame him; she can hardly stop staring at how good he looks, sprawled naked across his bed.

“I need a color, baby.”

“Green,” he answers immediately, and Ginny’s mind is set at ease a little. They’ve tried a lot of different things over the last three months, but this? This is a first.

“The second, and I mean the _second_ , that you want to stop-- or even think you _might_ want to stop, just say ‘red’ and I’ll cut you free immediately,” she says, partly to reassure him but mostly to reassure herself. Her eyes flick over to the scissors on the nightstand, an extra precaution that she’s insisted upon. Ginny’s never done anything even remotely like this before with _anyone_. She’s excited about trying it now, but only if Mike is comfortable.

“I know; I trust you,” he says softly. “Thank you for trying this for me.”

“I want this, too,” she reminds him with a smile, then ducks down to kiss him quickly. “You ready for me to tie you up, or do you want me to put the cock ring on you first?”

“ _Jesus_ ,” he pants out, his hips hitching up already and she’s not even touching him yet. “I think… I think I need the cock ring on first.”

Ginny ignores how wet she is between her thighs as she moves further down the bed until she’s kneeling by his legs. As much as she wants this, this isn’t about her. Mike admitted to her that he’s never tried this before, at least, not where _he’s_ the one that’s tied up, and yet he wants to try it with her. The fact that he trusts her with something that leaves him so vulnerable… she just wants this to be good for him, needs it to be perfect for him. Her own desires are secondary.

“This might be a little bit cold. Just let me know when it’s tight enough.”

Mike nods at her and props his pillows up a little more so he can watch her, but she refuses to let herself get distracted by the soft look of love on his face. She puts the scarves to one side and spreads out the towel near the bottom of the bed, checking that everything she’ll need is on it. Ginny isn’t entirely sure how Mike managed to get hold of this stuff without anyone finding out, but she’s not gonna question him too much on his sources. 

She grabs the cock ring, a simple, thick strand of silicone that’s held in a loop by a toggle, making it fully adjustable. They’ve both done a lot of research in the last week and this one seemed like the best choice. Ginny squirts a small amount of lube around the inner part of the ring, just enough to make it comfortable, then puts the bottle down on the towel. She shifts forward a little until her knees are nudging up against his hips and runs a hand down his thigh, just to touch him.

Mike’s already hard, his erection standing tall and proud, and Ginny throbs at the thought of what’s to come. Apparently the cock ring will make him even bigger than he already is, so she’s already planning on how to make sure she’s wet and open enough to take him. She carefully places the ring over him and slides it down his shaft until it’s snug around the base of his cock. His skin is warm underneath her fingers and she resists the urge to just climb straight on top of him and ride him until they’re both sweaty and aching.

“Ginny…” he trails off, his voice barely louder than a whisper, and when she flicks her eyes up to meet his face, he looks utterly wrecked already.

“Tell me when it’s tight enough, okay?”

He nods again, visibly swallowing, and the muscles in his legs jump against her when she moves her arms. She gets hold of the toggle and carefully fastens the cock ring tighter around him, until he shifts and moans softly.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s good,” he says, his gaze fixed on where her hands are wrapped around his dick. He moans again as he gets used to the feeling and the sound shoots straight through to Ginny’s core.

“Does it feel good?” she asks, her thumb trailing up his erection, already noticing how much bigger he seems to be getting.

“Yeah, _fuck_ , yeah… are you gonna tie me up now?” 

Ginny shivers, her thighs trembling at the need in his voice. “Yeah, I am. Remember your colors though, okay?”

As part of their research, they’d decided to use colors instead of having a random word as a safeword. Green means all good, amber means pause and discuss, red means stop immediately, and it’s part of the reason why Ginny insists on having the scissors nearby. If Mike says red at any point, she wants to be able to get him out of the restraints as quickly as possible, instead of relying on shaky fingers to untie the scarves.

“I know,” he smiles at her, “and once again, I promise to say red if I need to.”

Ginny nods at him, satisfied, then grabs the silk scarves. She gets off the bed and walks around to the far side, sitting up near the top of the bed so she can start to tie him up. Mike stretches his arms across the bed, one hand near each corner, and waits patiently.

She focuses completely on the scarf and how she’s winding it around his wrist, making sure to tie the knot exactly how she’d practiced, before laying his arm along the bed, dropping the pillows off the side, and attaching the other end to the bottom of the headboard. There’s a lot of slack for movement, although he won’t be able to reach far enough to touch her.

“Okay?”

“Green,” he grins at her, watching her as she gets up and moves around to the other side of the bed, repeating the same actions to restrain his other arm. She scoops up the towel, along with everything on it, and lays it out on the floor near the side of the bed, palming one of the items where Mike can’t see. She wants to surprise him.

Before she does anything else, she grabs and holds up one of the condoms that’s on the towel. “Before we go any further… we’re both clean and I’m on the pill. If you still want to, we can use this, but I’m happy not t--”

“ _Green_ ,” he interrupts, his dick flexing hard. “Jesus fuck, Ginny, definitely green. If you’re sure.”

“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I wasn’t,” she smiles, dropping the condom back down.

Mike flexes his arms a little, testing his range of movement, and he seems satisfied when he drops back down until he’s flat on the bed. “You gonna get over here then?” he smirks, trying to hide his impatience, but she knows him too well.

Ginny raises an eyebrow at him. Even tied up, naked, and incredibly, _impressively_ hard, he’s still a little shit.

“You’re gonna have to learn some patience, old man,” she says as she climbs back onto the bed, swinging one leg over his body until she’s straddling his stomach, completely ignoring his dick.

“You er, you seem to have missed your mark there, Gin,” he pointedly looks at where she’s rocking her cunt down, her wetness spreading across his skin.

She smirks. “You seem to be under the impression that you’re getting your dick inside me anytime soon.”

His gulp is audible. “Yeah? What’ve you got planned?”

Ginny holds up the bullet vibrator she palmed earlier. “You get to watch for a little while.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he exhales, “you gonna come all over me?”

“Yup,” she says, popping the ‘p’. “And if you’re a good boy, I might let you have a taste.”

Mike’s hips hitch up sharply, and he flushes right down his chest. His eyes are dark and hungry as he looks at where she’s spread wide across his torso. “I’ll be good for you,” he rumbles, his voice like gravel and sending shivers through her.

Ginny bites at her bottom lip, her nipples tight and aching. She presses the button on the end of the vibrator, jumping slightly at the power behind it. Mike looks mesmerized as she lowers her hand until she can run the vibe along her labia, trying to ease herself into it and get used to the sensations given that it’s been awhile since she’s used one of these. She rolls her hips back a little so they can both see what she’s doing, and she uses her other hand to spread herself open.

“Fuck,” Mike moans, his biceps flexing as he squirms and arches against her.

She presses the vibe gently against her clit, keeping it moving along the stiff, slippery flesh, her body already shaking at the intense pleasure she’s feeling.

“Oh, _oh_ , Mike,” she gasps out, writhing on top of him, “can you feel how wet I am already?”

He nods frantically. “You’re making such a mess of me, sweetheart. Does it feel good?” he asks, trying to gesture towards the small vibe, but unable to move his arms enough. She understands anyway.

“Yeah, it’s not gonna take long for me to come.”

“Lemme taste you, please,” he begs, his tongue wetting his lips as he keeps his eyes on her pussy.

“I’m gonna sit on your face,” Ginny starts, grinning at how happy he looks, “but only after I’ve come at least once.”

His eyes darken even more and he looks desperate already. “C’mon, babe. I wanna be good, but let me taste you, _please_.”

“Here, this’ll have to be good enough for now,” she murmurs as she runs her fingers through the mess on his stomach and brings them up to brush against his lips. He doesn’t even pause, just immediately sucks her wet fingers into his mouth, his tongue sliding along her skin, chasing her taste. It’s like a live wire sparks right the way through her body. The suction of his mouth and the slick warmth of his tongue causes heat to pool at the base of her spine, and she grunts softly in the back of her throat. “God, look at you, so eager…”

His eyes meet hers, and the heat flares out into her belly. Ginny rocks down hard onto the vibe, spreading more wetness across his stomach and chest, before pulling her fingers free of his mouth. Mike’s stomach clenches as he tries to lift up to chase after her, and it puts Ginny right at the edge, so close to coming already. He drops back down against the mattress, his hips arching up beneath her in frustration, his gaze fixed back on her pussy as she rides his torso.

Ginny doesn’t know where the thought comes from, but she suddenly knows that she wants to mark him as hers, make him smell and taste like he belongs to her. Whenever he goes down on her, his beard inevitably gets soaked, and that… that’s what she wants right now, to have him practically drowning in her scent. She swipes her fingers against her cunt, getting them as wet as she can, and she can tell that Mike’s excited, that he thinks he’s going to get to lick at her slickness again.

Instead, she runs her hand through his beard, just to the side of his mouth, spreading herself across his face.

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” Mike groans, his head turning into her hand so he can nuzzle at her. His tongue manages to catch the side of her fingers, and she rewards him by sliding them into his mouth so he can clean them off. His eyes flutter closed as he squirms under her, his tongue worshipping her skin, and it’s that look, the sheer and utter devotion that’s painted across his face, that causes her to crash headlong into her orgasm.

Ginny’s body almost curls in on itself, her hand still working furiously between her thighs, as her knees dig into Mike’s ribcage. He barely seems to notice the discomfort, his eyes lazily blinking open to watch her come, like he can’t _not_ watch her. She grinds down against his stomach as wetness gushes out of her for a split second, then collapses, hunched across his chest, utterly boneless. She manages to flick the button to stop the vibe, but doesn’t have the energy to actually move her arm yet. Her forehead presses against his collarbone as she tries to catch her breath, her fingers sliding out of his mouth and petting gently at his beard, as Mike shifts under her.

Oh. Of course. He’s still hard and waiting.

She sits up again, her thighs trembling, and drops the vibrator off the side of the bed, onto the waiting towel below. 

“You were so good,” she says softly, leaning over to kiss him. He tastes like her, and it makes a thrill run through her whole body. “Do you want your reward now?”

“Yeah,” he groans, his voice slightly hoarse, “c’mon Gin, let me taste you properly.”

She kisses him again quickly, then tries to work out how to do this. He’s got enough slack in the scarves to be able to move down the bed a little, which he does when she nudges him to. That leaves enough space for her to get her thighs on either side of his head without crushing her knees against the headboard, and she can hook her feet back underneath his shoulders. 

“If you need me to stop, or move, or _anything_ , just rap your knuckles on the headboard, okay?”

Mike nods at her, clearly eager to get on with it, but she needs to make sure he’ll be okay.

“Try it for me now, I need to make sure you can reach.”

He immediately knocks on the wood, the sound ringing out clearly, so Ginny gets into position carefully, making sure not to put any pressure on his arms or shoulders. She stays high up on her knees at first, hovering above his face, smiling at how hungry he looks.

“Green?”

“ _Green_ , c’mon, I need… need you to sit on my face, babe, _please_ ,” he pants out, every puff of breath ghosting over her pussy, the air cool against her wetness.

She spreads her knees a little and drops her hips down until she’s spread wide across his face, his mouth immediately coming up to lick and suck at her soaking cunt. He practically attacks her with his lips, his desperation to taste her is obvious, and it barely takes him a second before his tongue is sliding inside her. 

Ginny loves it when he does this for her. No one else has ever made her feel the way he does, like she’s given him a gift just by choosing to be with him. Half of the time he looks at her like she’s hung the fucking moon, and it’d be overwhelming except for how she feels the exact same way about him. And when he gets his mouth on her? Fuck, she used to be self-conscious when guys went down on her, but any hang ups she used to have went straight out the window once she and Mike finally managed to get their heads on straight. Because he _worships_ her, makes her feel like they’re the only two people on the planet, and she can tell that there’s nothing he’d rather do than spend hours between her thighs, making sure she’s happy.

And the things he can do with his tongue? With his lips and teeth and beard? She’s getting wetter and wetter just thinking about it, and when Mike moans from underneath her, she knows that he’s planning on getting her off ridiculously quick.

He pushes his face against her, getting as close as he can, his nose grinding against her clit while his tongue flexes and licks deeper inside her. His beard is scraping at her sensitive flesh, all over her pussy and thighs, and the burn hurts but she rocks down into it anyway. She’s gonna be able to feel this for days, and that thought alone makes her ache with need.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” she whispers down to him, one hand carding through his thick hair while the other squeezes her breast and pinches at her peaked nipple. “You’re making me feel so good… are you gonna make me come all over your face? You gonna let me soak your beard?”

He can’t answer, not while he’s literally fucking his tongue into her hole, but the way his eyes snap open and meet hers tells her everything. He looks hungry and desperate and she has a moment where she’s suddenly sat on the bench in the dugout and he’s looking at her with that exact same expression and pointing a bat at her, and _fuck_ , her stomach flutters with butterflies when she realizes just how much that look affects her. 

Mike keeps his eyes on hers as he shifts his face underneath her, licking along her pussy until he reaches her clit, then he wraps his lips around the slick, swollen flesh and sucks so hard that Ginny cries out loudly and fists her hand in his hair. She’s not sure if she’s trying to push him away or pull him closer. All she actually ends up doing is grinding down against his face, which earns her another hard suck. 

_Jesus_. She can already feel how much she’s soaking him, but he looks like it’s Christmas morning, so she figures he’s more than happy about it.

“Such a good boy,” she moans out, barely even paying attention to the words she’s babbling. “After you get me off on your tongue, I’m gonna sit on your dick, ride you until you fucking lose it inside me, fill me up, get me even more sloppy and filthy with your come. Gonna need a shower after; I’ll be such a mess.”

The moans from deep down in his chest vibrate through her, and he looks like he’s dying or at the very least having some kind of religious experience, and she totally gets it because she’s right there with him, especially when he scrapes his teeth along her clit, ending in a careful nip over the hood. She jerks sharply against him, her hips rocking down and her mouth wide open as she tries to get some goddamn air into her lungs. She’s gasping like she’s drowning, like she can’t breathe, and every single muscle in her body is tense, like a coil. 

“I’m close,” she whispers, “make me come, Mike, please.”

He licks his tongue along her clit, then lifts his chin slightly so his beard drags against the length of her, scraping her swollen and sensitive flesh. A shiver runs through Ginny as her abs and thighs start to tremble, her whole body feeling hot and shaky. Her last orgasm had felt like a flash of heat, like lightning, but this one… this one is building slowly, almost as though she’s being enveloped by a warm blanket. Mike sucks gently on her clit, his tongue flicking over and over at the tip, until Ginny breaks, a soft, needy sigh escaping her throat as she tries not to clamp her thighs too tightly around his head. She can feel how wet she’s getting him, but he just keeps on working her through her orgasm as she shakes all around him.

It feels like it lasts forever. Eventually, she strokes his hair back from his forehead, her voice coming out husky and wrecked. “I’m good, I’m good,” she whispers as she lifts herself up. Her legs can barely support her as she carefully moves down the bed, making sure that his arms are still comfortable.

Jesus, he’s _covered_ in her. His beard, his lips, his cheeks, his nose… basically his entire _face_ is slick with her juices. His hair is sticking up at weird angles, sweat is pouring off him, his skin is blotchy and red… he looks amazing. Despite the fact that she’s just come twice in such a short time, she can feel her cunt clench down in desire. The muscles in his arms and torso keep flexing, and after a moment Ginny realizes it’s because he’s rocking his hips slightly, his neglected dick looking almost painfully hard.

Fuck, he’s drenched there too. Precome is dribbling down his shaft, gathering in the dark curls around the base of his cock, and Ginny’s mouth fucking _waters_ , like some kind of Pavlovian reaction. He’s so big, the cock ring doing it’s job and enhancing his already impressive size, and she’s torn as to what she wants to do next. Part of her wants to get her mouth on him, wants to taste him and take him apart, to have him spurt into her mouth… but the rest of her desperately needs to fuck him. She needs to have him buried inside her cunt, stretching her and filling her. She wants to feel him pulse and come deep inside her. 

“You’ve been so good babe,” she says, stroking a hand down his meaty thigh and scritching her short nails through the hairs. “You can pick: do you want to come in my mouth or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Ginny,” he breathes out, his hips arching as his dick flexes, more precome trailing down his length. “You’ve got such a dirty mouth on you tonight.”

She grins at him, her fingers trailing up over the cut of his hips. “Tell me what you want.”

He licks at his lips. “Fuck me. I really, _really_ wanna come in your cunt. Wanna feel you bare.”

Ginny crawls along the bed until she can kiss him, tasting herself in his mouth. “Are your arms still okay?” she murmurs against his lips.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he smiles softly before he slides his tongue against hers, their kiss quickly turning dirty and desperate. 

She breaks away from him before they can get too distracted, and straddles his lap, his erection pressing hard against her mons. Ginny lifts up on her knees until the head of his dick slides down her pussy and twitches insistently at her entrance. She pauses, waits until Mike’s eyes meet hers, then slowly starts to sink down onto him.

Holy _shit_ he’s stretching her so much already. They’re both so wet that he’s sliding in easily, but she can definitely feel the difference. He’s already well-endowed, his reputation hasn’t been embellished at all, but the cock ring has added even more to his girth. It feels amazing.

“ _Ginny_ , fuck,” he bites out, his head tilting back and the cords of his neck standing out. She can see the tension in his arms, like he’s already desperately trying to hold on.

“You close already? You gonna shoot off when you’ve only just got inside me?” she teases gently, her nails scratching at his belly as she settles into his lap.

“Shut up, you’ve already come twice,” he bitches, his eyes scrunching closed as he breathes deeply. When she goes to move, to lift herself up, he shakes his head frantically. “Wait, wait, no, I need a sec, babe.”

She immediately stills. “Color?”

“Still green, just… I really am gonna come if you don’t give me a moment.”

Ginny clenches around him. She doesn’t mean to, but fuck it makes her so hot, knowing that he’s so close to the edge.

“Really not helping,” he pants out, his cock twitching inside her.

“Just tell me when you’re ready,” Ginny strokes the soft skin below his belly button, her fingers trailing into his pubic hair, playing with it gently.

It’s only a moment before he nods jerkily. He opens his eyes and meets her gaze. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“ _Yeah_ you are,” she smirks at him and laughs when he rolls his eyes at her. He can’t quite hide his own smirk though. 

Ginny lifts herself up, letting his cock pull out of her slowly, the friction making her shiver slightly. She holds still with only his head still inside her, but the tremble in her thighs reminds her of how shaky her muscles are after her orgasms. She’s probably not going to be able to come again, but she doesn’t care; she just wants this to be good for Mike.

She sinks back down again, a long, low sigh coming out of her throat that matches the sounds coming from Mike. Ginny wonders whether he can actually come while the cock ring is tight around him; it seems like it’s all that’s kept him holding on so far.

“Do you need me to take the ring off you?” she asks as she keeps moving, riding him slowly and grinding down every time he’s fully inside her.

“I don’t know… I think, fuck, I think I can probably come with it on,” he moans, his biceps standing out as he tenses and rocks his hips up into her. “I need you to move, babe. Need you to fuck me harder.”

“Yeah? Sure you can handle it, old man? Don’t wanna give you a heart attack or anything.”

“Such a brat,” he mutters, smiling with his eyes. “If you can’t do it, it’s okay to admit when you need help, Gin.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Okay, I know you’re deliberately trying to rile me up, but it’s working anyway.”

“ _Yeah_ it is,” he laughs, bucks his hips again to bounce her on his dick, and yeah okay, this is on. He wants her to fuck him hard? She’ll fuck him _hard_.

She ignores her aching thighs, ignores how hot and swollen her pussy already is, ignores how sweaty and achy her body feels. Instead, Ginny braces her hands against his belly, just below the slick mess she made of him earlier, and moves her knees until she’s got more purchase. She moves hard and fast, rising up and slamming down on him quickly, barely giving him time to move against her. 

Ginny leans back slightly to get a better angle and the moan bursts out from deep in her chest as the head of his dick slides just right against her. She might be able to come again at this rate, so she makes sure to keep hitting that spot, her cunt already starting to grip tighter around him.

“Oh, _oh_ , I’m gonna-- fuck, I’m so close babe, so fucking close, c’mon, _fuck_ ,” Mike babbles, his chest heaving as he tries to hold on for as long as he can, but Ginny’s determined to make him come _now_.

“Fill me up, Mike. I wanna feel your come dripping down my thighs.”

He shouts out, a wordless cry, as his hips drive up into hers. She can feel it when he comes, his cock flexing hard as he shoots into her, pulsing over and over, and she quickly pushes a hand between her thighs to rub desperately at her clit. He’s still coming when she falls apart, a sob breaking free as she clenches around him, her orgasm almost hurting with its intensity. She slumps over him for a moment, needing to catch her breath and giving him a moment to recover, before she very carefully lifts off him.

They’re an absolute mess.

His come is sticky and sliding down her thighs, adding to her own slick, and he looks just as bad. He’s pretty much covered in her, his dick wet and shiny with them both, and he flexes hard when Ginny raises her hand to carefully undo the toggle around the cock ring. Once it’s loose enough, she slides it off him and drops it down onto the towel on the floor next to them. As tired as her body is, she drags herself up the bed until she can reach his arms, her fingers fiddling at the knots until she gets them to cooperate, unfastening them one at a time.

“You okay?” she murmurs as she helps him lower his arms back down, rubbing her fingers into his shoulders to help him adjust.

“Green,” he grins lazily at her as he carefully moves his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her against his body.

“Let me grab the water and a towel,” she says as she kisses him quickly. He nods, so she climbs over him until she can reach the nightstand. She placed two bottles of water there earlier, next to the scissors, so she quickly twists the cap off one and takes a few sips before passing it over to Mike.

She watches as he sits up a little, checking to make sure he’s moving okay, and when she’s satisfied that he’s not hurt, she leans over the side of the bed to grab the extra towel. Ginny uses the other bottle to wet the corner, before she starts cleaning him up. It only takes a few minutes to wipe him down, including his beard, then she quickly cleans herself too. She’ll sort out everything else when they wake up, but she wants to hold him close for a while first.

“You done?” she asks, her head tilting at the water, and when he nods, she takes hold of the bottle and has a few more sips herself. She re-fastens the cap and puts it back on the nightstand, clearing everything else out of the way and grabbing hold of the blanket from the bottom of the bed.

“Pillows,” Mike reminds her as he shimmies back down the bed, looking completely exhausted, and she reaches to grab them all, gently hitting him in the face with one when he doesn’t move his head out of the way in time. “Rude,” he grumbles, but he’s still grinning at her.

“C’mere,” she says as she finally lays back down next to him, pulling the blanket up over their bodies. Ginny rests her head on a pillow as Mike shifts into her arms, his head curling up on her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her waist and tangles their legs together. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” he rumbles at her, his breath puffing out warm against her skin. “Pretty sure I’m not gonna be able to move for like a week, but it was definitely worth it.”

Ginny grins and laughs at him. “It was _definitely_ worth it,” she agrees.

“Next time,” he begins, his hands trailing down her skin until he grips hard at her thigh, squeezing the muscle and encouraging her to wrap her leg more tightly around his body, “I’m gonna tie _you_ up. You good with that?”

She shivers, the thought of being completely at his mercy makes her nipples harden again and her pussy clench tight. “I am _so_ good with that,” she answers him, before gently tilting his head back and kissing him softly. “But I really need to sleep before you start getting me all worked up again, ‘kay?”

Mike grins as he kisses her back just as sweetly. “Yeah, ‘night babe. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They’re asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering what the cock ring looks like, [here you go](http://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=28652) (link goes to lovehoney.co.uk, which is a sex toy/lingerie site)
> 
> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
